Trapped
by HowAboutThat
Summary: Victoria is kitnapped by her brother Macavity and must of anything to survive, but will it be worth it? Rated T for violence and slight language. Along with the chosen characters: Plato and the Jellicle Tribe for surprise reasons.
1. Chapter 1

HAT: ... I honestly don't know what to say...

Summary: Victoria's been kitnapped by her eldest brother and she must do anything she can to survive. PREVIEW:

_"What're you doing here? You're too pretty to be stuck in a place like this doing what we have to do," a red and orange leopard spotted tabby she-cat mutters from the cell across from me._

_"I didn't ask for this," I snap._

_The she-cat's eyebrows raise. "So how do you know Macavity?"_

_I hesitate, unsure if I should give away information like that. "Why?"_

_She shrugs. "Depending on how you know him depends on why you're here, how long you'll be here, and what you'll have to do to get out."_

_"... I'm his sister."_

_Her violet eyes widen in shock and she doesn't speak for a long time. "Well... you're in deep shit..."_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats or any of the characters, I do, however, own the plot and OCs within it. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>I crack open my eyes and stretch, my dark brown eyes flashing to the side where my wonderful mate, Plato, rests his copper head and his white face is content and doesn't have any of the hard lines that come to his face when he's awake. I take time to admire him before I nuzzle him and go out of our den to hunt for the both of us. I see my brother, Tugger, entertaining some of my friends and I roll my eyes, knowing that their obsession with my brother goes too far sometimes, but I love them.<p>

"Vicky! Do you want to see a trick?" My litter mate (and slightly older brother), Mistoffelees asks, his dark eyes sparkling.

I smile and nuzzle him tiredly. "I would accept, but right now I'm hungry. Perhaps later?"

He nods. "Okay, that works. And, get your friends before they drown us in their drool," he says, gesturing to the fan-queens of our brother's.

"I don't like that job," I inform and glance around for Jemima and Munkustrap, our other siblings.

My black and white tux brother smirks. "Munkustrap took Jemima out for a hunt."

"Oh... okay," I reply before I slip out of the clearing to hunt. I find the prey and it's a nice, plump mouse.

I quickly devour it and set off to hunt for another mouse for Plato, knowing he'll be famished when he wakes up, as he always is. The air chills considerably with the breeze, but other than that I don't mind the weather. It's a beautiful day. The sun is shining and warming my pelt when the wind stops brushing it's cool pelt against mine, the birds are singing (where there aren't any cats anyway), and the air isn't moist, but isn't dry either. Wonderful is one of many words that can describe the start of the day.

I catch the scent of railway and automatically my mind goes to a certain orange tabby with brown and dark orange stripes and glass-green eyes, but there isn't the familiar Scotch and indescribable scent so I know it's Skimbleshanks' sister, Jennyanydots', mate, Lyon. He's real nice and friendly, always seeming to get on our railway cat's nerves, but judging by how Tugger, Munkustrap, and Mistoffelees treats Plato and Pouncival (who's currently seeing Jemima), I can understand why the marmalade tabby doesn't like the black and gray calico.

I give a brief greeting to the friendly cat of a different railway and then a scent wafts over me, the wind's paw seeming to slam it in my direction. The breeze carries a scent that always seems to be alluring, fire, electricity, and death. I know this scent anywhere and the fur along my spine stands on end as fear courses through my body.

_Macavity!_ I think in horror as my dark eyes look this way and that, looking for tall ginger, black, and white tomcat whose yellow eyes could make even the hardest warrior freeze in fear.

"Well, hello, little sister," a smooth, deep voice says, his baritone voice sounding almost genuine. Almost.

"What do you want?" I hiss, my ears flattening on my head.

He chuckles. "Nothing, I just wanted to see you... how's Plato treating you?" I don't reply and at this he sighs. "I see... not going to answer."

My fur stands on end at the rise in his magic and I jump out of the way just in time to avoid his magic being hurled in my direction. I move to run deeper into the junkyard and warn everyone that the Napoleon of Crime is in the junkyard and my voice as climbed to the very top of my throat only to be yanked back down, as his magic hits my back and my vision goes dark...

* * *

><p>HAT: Well... hope you liked it!<p>

Victoria: ... what're you gonna do with me?

HAT: That's a secret. SEE YA! *flees*

Victoria: Review. *chases HAT* I'm not letting you go until you tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

HAT: Okay, so here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot and OCs.**_

* * *

><p>My head pounds as I crack open my eyes and I wonder where I am and what happened when everything rushes back. Macavity attacked me! I shoot up and look around, realizing I'm in a cell. I rush up to the bars and grip them in my fisted paws and shake them, the rattling echoing in the silent corridor. I'm in Macavity's hide-out and there's no escape! I wonder how long I've been out and if anyone realizes that I'm gone yet. My heart pounds in my chest and then suddenly my eldest brother walks through the hall and I freeze, staring at him as he saunters by. I turn my back to the door and sink down into a sitting position. I don't know if I'll ever live, let alone get out. It's a few hours later before I hear anything else.<p>

"A new cat, wonderful," a strange voice says.

I blink and look around my cage before I turn to the door and peer across the hall. "What?"

"What're you doing here? You're too pretty to be stuck in a place like this doing what we have to do," a red and orange leopard spotted tabby she-cat mutters from the cell across from me.

"I didn't ask for this," I snap.

The she-cat's eyebrows raise. "So how do you know Macavity?"

I hesitate, unsure if I should give away information like that. "Why?"

She shrugs. "Depending on how you know him depends on why you're here, how long you'll be here, and what you'll have to do to get out."

"... I'm his sister."

Her violet eyes widen in shock and she doesn't speak for a long time. "Well... you're in deep shit..."

My eyebrows come together. "What do you mean?"

"It means, you're going to be hated by everyone in here _and _you're gonna get it rough."

Before I can ask what she means by _that _the Hidden Paw walks in and stops in front of my cell and looks down at me. "Hello, Victoria... come with me."

The hench-cat with him unlocks my cell door and I follow the criminal up into his office. It's large and dark, ruby, crimson, all shades of red and even browns and blacks in the office and I can't help but find it a little funny that he'd have so much red, but I don't smirk or smile in any way, afraid of consequences. He sits on top of a large human desk and gestures for me to sit in front of him on the lower chair and I do so, ready to sprint and save my hide if need be.

"I'll make a proposition for you... you want to leave, do you not?" I nod silently. "So, the only way you can leave is if you participate in... games."

I lift a single eyebrow. "What _kind _of games?"

He chuckles and this sends chills up my spine as my white fur begins to prickle. "Wrestling, you could say... you must kill five of the best fighters otherwise... you die," he says and my eyes widen. "Ah, yes, you must be wondering about how you'll be able to do that... you'll start off in practice rounds, of course. If you win three in a row, only then will you get the chance to make your way to escape otherwise you'll end up dead. Do I make myself clear?"

I nod. "Crystal."

* * *

><p>HAT: Yeah, I know, short chapters, but *shrugs* Eh... Could be shorter.<p>

Plato: You have Victoria doing _what _in this story?!

HAT: It's not like it's actually happening!

Plato: *growls* Review while I _kill _HAT!

HAT: *flees and throws a steak at him* EAT THAT!

Plato: *skids to a halt and then turns around* Okay.

HAT: *shoulders sag* I honestly thought that he wouldn't accept... damn... I wanted that steak... T-T


	3. Chapter 3

HAT: Well, here's the next chapter. ENJOY!

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Cats, you have no idea how random it would be. *sigh* But I only own the OCs and plot._**

* * *

><p>I have to kill eight cats in total to get out of here and if I don't I'll die, no exceptions. I'm escorted back to my cell and thrown in. I grit my teeth and wonder how on earth I'm going to get ready for the first fight, let alone the others. I have't fought extensively and I haven't fought as often as Rumpelteazer, who would most likely do this in no time a whole lot better and more efficiently than me because of how many brawls she's been in. I'm not a killer, I'm a dancer. My heart thuds against my ribs, wanting to escape as much as I do.<p>

"What'd he take you out for?" the she-cat across from me asks.

I lift my gaze to meet her violet one. "To inform me of what I have to do to be free again..."

Her eyes soften. "You have to participate in the Game too?"

I nod. "What do you know about it?"

Her eyes become sad and she sighs, looking down as if to collect her thoughts before she looks back up at me. "The Game is what Macavity makes a select group of prisoners play. Sometimes the one that loses lives, but most of the time he lets them die. Whoever climbs their way to the top ranks is never seen of or heard from again, not down in these parts, so we assume he either killed them or let them go home in the end, but the top must have gone undefeated five times before being released."

I gulp. I'm going to have to fave these cats. "What do I have to do to get ready?"

"Train. Push ups, sit ups, practice your techniques and pray to the Everlasting Cat you make it."

_I've been doing that last one,_ I think, but say nothing aloud and just nod.

"Did he give you preparation time?"

"He said I have three practice fights before I move on."

She nods. "That's good. Did he tell you when this would happen?"

Slowly I shake my head. "No..."

"Well, then you'll have to try your best and be prepared. Sometimes they'll get you when you're sleeping, so you need to get plenty of rest, kit."

I nod and lie down, my eyes tearing up. I have to kill... I wonder where my siblings are, if they've noticed my disappearance and if they're anywhere near close to finding me. I know the answer to that question. I always have.

_No._

Macavity wouldn't set all of this up if he knew there was a chance of the others finding me before I could stain my white paws with crimson of another's blood. My paws shake at the thought and I clench them, putting them in my lap and I squeeze my eyes shut to keep the tears out. I can tell that tears are bad here, that they're a sign of weakness and I can't afford to look weaker than I already am. I need to make sure that I'm ready. I need to become a fighter, a warrior like my brothers Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger.

_It's better me than Jemima... but I still want to go home,_ I can't help but think before I shake my head, knowing I need rest...

* * *

><p>HAT: Okay, so now you know what she has to do in order to get out.<p>

Tugger: Where would you get such an idea?

HAT: I was inspired by a story on Quotev and a movie with Samuel L. Jackson in it, but trust me, it's not gonna end up the same as that movie... so confusing...

Tugger: Okay then... Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Skimbleshanks: Since HAT got stuck in a black hole and can't get herself out... I'm here for the chapter/day! Hope you enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and OCs because if I owned CATS, Munkustrap would play with yarn balls.**_

* * *

><p>A few days later I open my eyes and see something at the door and realize that I've been given food. At first I'm ready to outright devour it, but you never know with that ginger fiend so I sniff it warily before I devour the magpie hungrily. Once I'm done I lick my lips and make sure I'm clean before I notice the she-cat from the cell across from me is smirking in my direction and I feel more than a little self-conscious. I still don't know her name...<p>

"What's your name, kit?" she asks.

"V-Victoria," I reply, silently cursing myself for stuttering.

She chuckles. "I'm Elizabeth."

I can't help but giggle, realizing we're both named after queens of England. She looks rather sad, but I can't blame her. I'm sad too and I'm sure everyone else here is too. A shout of fear surprises me and I peer out of my cage and see a hench-cat dragging a white and red tabby tom being dragged down the hall. His pumpkin colored eyes meet mine and I shake, realizing that he'd afraid and I'm probably never going to see this cat that I never knew the name of. He's going to die.

_Dear Everlasting, protect us,_ I pray as he goes out of my sight, but his screams can still be heard until they get quieter and quieter and then... silence. A pregnant silence stays until a hench-cat comes and stands in front of Elizabeth's cell and I'm afraid for her, but her face is calm and sad, like she accepts her fate. I watch her leave and I'm left here all alone. There's no one here, well, no one here that I've seen, and it makes me frustrated. Why do _we _have to suffer because Macavity wants to watch "games" where cats kill other cats? That's just stupid! I breathe to calm myself and hug my knees to my chest, resting my chin on them as I ponder how I'm going to kill let alone survive.

_One step at a time,_ I think to myself.

"Looks like you live another day, tom-kit," an elder hench-cat says, shoving the tabby from before forward into another cell. I notices it's near mine and that he's covered in wounds, like he's been in a fight and I realize that he most likely has been. "But don't get your hopes up."

The tom sits and sits down as the hench-cat leaves before looking up in my direction. "Hey..."

I hesitate. "Hey..."

"I'm Patch," he says with a friendly smile.

"Victoria," I reply and a shy smile.

"So I take it that you're new here since you don't have any serious injuries or battle scars," he says, eyes taking in my smooth white fur.

I nod hesitantly. "Yeah."

He presses himself against the cage as if to get closer. "Good luck out there. I heard that they're going to have a white queen fight today and you're the only one I've seen besides Griddlebone and she never fights."

I gulp. "Thanks for letting me know..."

"I hope you make it," he says.

_I do too..._ Elizabeth is returned and her face is pale as she gives me worried glances and I notice the hench-cat unlocking my cage.

"You're up, white," he says.

_I'm gonna fight,_ I think, my stomach plummeting. _And I'm gonna have to kill._

* * *

><p>Skimble: Yep, so there's that chapter. Next chapter she'll be fighting... so, review, please lads and lassies!<p>

Pouncival: *walks on stage and hands over a letter*

Skimble: What's this?

Pouncival: *shrugs* HAT said that it was important.

Skimble: *opens it* Okay... Hm... it seems that she wants you to read one of her friends' stories. EmceeSquare's story _Of Candles, Books, and Bells... _She also says that she'll be recommending a story every week, stories that she's either currently reading, or read that she enjoyed, and recommending her friends, though since we all know she's forgetful...

Pouncival: Do you really want to say that in HAT's story? I mean, she'll read it later.

Skimble: What's she gonna do?

Pouncival: She knows where your Scotch is.

Skimble: *blinks* Crap...

Pouncival: *rolls eyes* Review while Uncle Skimble tries to redeem himself.


	5. Chapter 5

HAT: Okay! This is the chapter where she fights. I'm pretty sure I suck at fight scenes, but oh well!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story but the plot, Elizabeth, and Patch.**_

* * *

><p>Our pawsteps echo despite how quiet they are. In the city or in the junkyard, our pawsteps would be silent, but here in this deathly quiet I don't know what's louder: the pawsteps or my pounding heart. The flames of the candlelight make the shadows dance and this sends fear coursing faster in my system. My impending doom seems to be riding on my shoulders at this moment and I'm not willing to fight, like I don't think I'll ever be. We go to a cell and I can hear another cat in there, screaming to be let out. Suddenly I'm shoved into the cell with them and I look up at a pure black tom, my age if not a little younger, and his copper eyes are afraid.<p>

"Fight till one is down, dead or severely injured," I hear my brother's deep, smooth voice say over an intercom (which I didn't know about until I went to the railway with Skimble and Lyon years ago and I didn't even know they had in this place until just now). "Your match begins in three... two... one... BEGIN!"

I'm given no time to react as the black tom rushes at me, his eyes wild and I can tell that he's thinking that if he doesn't kill me I'll kill him because that's what I'm thinking. Kill or be killed. I roll to the side, avoiding his sharp claws and immediately find myself on my paws again, this time all four so I'm ready for anything and he's lunging at me. I go to my back and lift my hind legs and shove him away from me, my claws sinking into his fur and skin along the way and I can see the blood on my toes.

_Don't think of that right now!_ I growl to myself as I move to get onto my feet, but his claws rake my side, causing me to yowl out in pain as my white side is stained crimson. He charges again and this time I get a good blow to his shoulder before I duck down and sweep my leg under his and he falls. I take my claws over his chest and he yowls before he shoves me away with his hind legs. My stomach hurts, but with the adrenaline in my system I don't focus on that, but on the task that could mean I live or die. I duck under his legs, and then whirl around and pounce, my teeth clamping on his throat (but not to kill him seeing his jugular is far from my teeth) and then I shove him away and notice the blood on my paws and the taste of it in my mouth. He lays there dying... because of me. I bite my bottom lip as it quivers and then some hench-cats come and take him away, but I don't know if he'll live.

"Well done," Macavity says in a surprised tone over the intercom. "One down, seven to go."

I'm escorted back to my cell, but I don't pay attention to anything, not even the concerned voices of my new friends, Elizabeth and Patch. I just killed a cat... _I just killed a cat._ I never knew his name. He could've had a family, sisters, brothers, a tribe like me... I'll never know because _I _killed him in cold blood. His blood, besides my own, covers me and I no longer have white fur... I have bloody fur, crimson fur. I could put Bombalurina's red fur to shame now.

"_Victoria!_"

I jolt and look up at Elizabeth and her violet eyes are filled with worry. "W-what?"

"Are you okay? You were spaced out," Patch informs.

I blink in realization. They're right. I _was _completely zoned out. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't _look _fine," Elizabeth informs. "It was your first kill wasn't it?"

I nod slowly.

"First kills are always the hardest," Patch says sadly, his orange eyes falling to the ground.

Elizabeth gestures to my body. "You'd better clean your wounds to keep them from getting infected."

Mechanically I nod and start to clean myself. Then I taste the blood of that black tom I killed. I shiver at the memory, but try and think of other things while I do so. Munkustrap on patrol, Tugger flirting with every queen not related to him, Mistoffelees performing magic, Jemima watching the night sky, Etcetera squealing over Tugger, Electra chasing Skimble's tail, Skimble returning from the railway, Lyon getting on Skimble's nerves, Jenny talking to Jellylorum while watching her kits, Jellylorum talking to Bombalurina, Bombalurina flirting with Tugger, Demeter scratching at Tugger playfully, but with irritation, Pouncival being clumsy, Asparagus Jr. talking with Alonzo, Alonzo flirting with everyone, but nuzzling Cassandra, Cassandra talking with Coricopat and Tantomile, Coricopat and Tantomile teaching Mistoffelees, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer returning from stealing something, Tumblebrutus doing back flips, Old Deuteronomy coming for a visit, Admetus being silly, Plato nuzzling me...

I miss all of them so much that it hurts. When I lick the last bit of blood off of my body I vow to do whatever I can to get back to them.

* * *

><p>HAT: She just killed a cat... moving on!<p>

Munkustrap: *rolls eyes* Only you...

HAT: I know, now please say it for me Munkus! *Jemima eyes*

Munkustrap: *shakes head and rolls eyes at HAT* Review.


	6. Chapter 6

HAT: This is kind of a gift to say I'm sorry about adding to _Thundering Lust_ in order to try and redeem myself... so, here. Enjoy yourself. **_REVIEW AT THE END IF YOU LOVE ME! 3_**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot, Elizabeth, and Patch.**_

* * *

><p>Another fight, I can feel it. This will be my third fight, two days after the last. Patch has gone to fight twice since then and Elizabeth has been lucky enough to get some rest and I hear she won't be fighting for a little while. Obviously she's a good fighter, otherwise she wouldn't be here. It's been a rough week and a half (if it was that many days, I don't know anymore) and I've killed one cat and injured another. Turns out the black cat with copper eyes lived and I killed a white and pale yellow she-cat in my last fight. I've come to accept that I'm meant to kill while I'm here, like the others, so I'm getting used to it, killing.<p>

Two hench-cats walk in and one goes to Elizabeth's cell and then one comes to mine. I share a wary look with my only friends and Patch is pressed against the bars, looking ready to jump in and save us even if he can't escape. Elizabeth and I walk beside each other, flanked by the cats that work for my eldest brother and I gulp nervously. She grabs my paw and squeezes it comfortingly and I grip back, shaking in fear. I don't want to kill my friend. Then the hench-cats pull us apart and she goes in the direction of the Hidden Paw's office and I go in the direction of the arena cell, as I've learned it was called.

The cat that I have to face is a head taller than me and she's light brown and covered in leopard spots and her silver eyes flash constantly, like she's conflicted on wanting to fight with me. Well, the same goes for me. I don't want to fight, but I have to.

"First fight out of three," Macavity says over the intercom. "Fight to the death or serious injury. Your match will begin in three... two... one. BEGIN!"

Neither of us lung at each other immediately. I learned from my last fight, you shouldn't attack first, that's how I received a major wound that nearly killed me, so I have to fight more cats. Three in a row then five in a row, like I should, but I've started all over again, much to my disappointment. No matter, I have to try my best.

I lurch forward, diving between her legs and then whirling and grabbing her ankles, yanking as hard as I can to make her fall flat on her face. She puts out her arms and uses her entire body to flip me over. I grunt, but other than that I give no sign that I'm in pain. I roll over and rake my claws in the direction of her belly and I notice it's bulging and freeze, making sure that my claws don't even touch her fur. She's pregnant.

_I can't kill her,_ I think as her paw slams into the side of my head and she bites my shoulder hard and digs her claws into my flesh. I'm okay with that.

I know I've lost and she flashes me a grateful look and I nod weakly before I'm rushed to the infirmary. When I'm patched up I'm taken back to my cell and my friends stare at me.

"I thought you had it in the bag!" Patch exclaims.

"I did... but then I saw that she was pregnant... how could he make a pregnant queen fight?"

Elizabeth shrugs. "I don't know, but he's a sick, twisted cat... but there's never been a pregnant queen fighting before..."

_Don't I know it,_ I think, remembering when he took Tugger and tortured him one time. He was so broken that it broke my heart. I bite my lip and see the she-cat that I fought and she comes and serves me food.

"Thank you," she whispers. "Macavity's taken me out of the Games and he counts this as a victory. He didn't know I was pregnant."

I blink. "What?"

She tilts her head. "You didn't know that Macavity doesn't allow pregnant queens in the Games?" I shake my head, "One of his hench-cats lied and said I wasn't, but as soon as he found out he was furious and he's counted it as a win for you because if you had killed me and my kits, he would've killed you. It's one of the top rules of his Games, to make sure pregnant queens stay out and kits. Though he's cruel, he's not _completely_ heartless. I think it's because he's a soft spot for kits."

At least he doesn't harm kits. That's one positive for the maniac brother that I never knew before, but now that I think back, when he fights he avoids the kits and attacks the adults and adolescents and the only way he attacks a kit is if they get in the way of him hitting an adult. It makes sense now.

"You've two more battles until you move onto the finals and you won't have to start all over to the three then four," she informs.

"Thank you," I mutter. "I hope you have healthy kits."

She miles. "I do, too. Good luck."

I nod and after sniffing the food carefully I devour it. Once we've all eaten, cats get into conversations between cells, like we always do. This is the calmest time of the day, the warmest, right after dinner and we don't fear being taken away... well we do, but not as much since Macavity doesn't kill often at night, not his prisoners and participants in the Games. But after that warm part comes one of the coldest parts, when everyone grows quiet and worries about what will happen to us, to others, and we drift into uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>HAT: Yep... depressing, but at the same time not and quite enlightening.<p>

Jasper: Nice.

HAT: Aren't you supposed to be with Bomba?

Jasper: Huh? OH RIGHT! Review. *runs off*

HAT: *sighs* Anyway, review!


	7. Chapter 7

HAT: YAY! We finally get to the final rounds! Anyway, please enjoy despite... well, you know.

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot and OCs.**_

* * *

><p>First fight of five before I get to leave and I'm sick to my stomach, but I'm prepared. My body has more scars on it than it ever has and I honestly can't name who did what to me. Elizabeth left days ago and we haven't seen her since so it's just me and Patch now. Elizabeth was right, after you get to the top, you don't know what happens to them. Patch is on his way up to the top and then it'll be just me, struggling near the bottom. I see my opponent, a smokey gray tom with piercing blue eyes.<p>

"Fight to the death or severe injury," Macavity drawls, something I've become used to by now. "The match begins in three... two... one... BEGIN!"

His eyes are sad and I can tell he's limping, which can work to my advantage. He wants me to kill him and he wants to die with honor. I give a slight nod before I lung forward, claws extended and my now well-trained body ready for anything. He dives and grabs my ankle, slamming me into the ground. I roll away from him, making him let go of my twisting ankle and get in a crouch on all fours, crawling on the ground while he prowls on two legs. He lunges, claws catching the right side of my face and I release a hiss, no longer able to see because if I open the right eye my blood will turn everything red and I won't see at all. He stays on my blind side, but I quickly get him in my sight again. The old tom moves forward and pins me, not taking it easy on me at all.

_Get out!_ my body screams and I bring my knees up and push him away, my knees being driven into his belly. He huffs and moves back and I leap forward and pin him. I look into his piercing blue eyes and they're accepting, forgiving, and I know what I have to do. I lower my head and bite firmly on his neck and feel his heartbeat slow and he whispers something that I'll never forget before he goes limp. I release him and stand up, looking down at him sadly. He's younger than Gus or Old Deuteronomy, but he's definitely older than Asparagus or Skimbleshanks.

"Very good, now, please go back to your cell... four more to go..."

_When I finish this... I'll add another cat to my list of killings and it'll be you,_ I think sourly as I'm escorted back to my cell.

"You made it," Patch sighs in relief.

I smile at him. "Yeah... How long until you're free?" I wonder, wanting to know how long I have with him.

He tilts his head as if to count... which he probably does. "Two more... Will you be alright without me?"

He's gonna worry me, I know it, but... I have to be able to help him not worry about me in his freedom and get killed trying to save me. "I'll be fine. I'm a tough queen. I'll win those fights."

"I know... but I'm talking about emotionally and mentally... I know you're able to win those fights, but I don't want you to completely lose yourself."

I wince and press against the bars, reaching out to him. "I promise... I'll be strong. Hopefully, when we're both out of here... we'll see each other again... and Elizabeth, too."

He smiles and reaches out to me, knowing that there's a chance that one or both of us might die before then. "Hopefully..."

We reach out to one another, but never touched. Same with Elizabeth except for the one time with me and her. We've all reached out and tried to have a friendly touch, but... that's not possible in our predicaments. Our touches only bring harm, they could never be gentle and I know this... but that doesn't mean we don't try. I want to have a touch that won't hurt, I want to touch someone and not have to hurt them... but I guess those days are long gone. I just hope that it will happen sooner or later.

I curl up and the the warmest moment turns into the coldest one as I wash my wounds and curl up for the night. I can only hope that we'll be free of this soon...

* * *

><p>HAT: Well, there's that chapter.<p>

Victoria: You're making me into a killer.

HAT: Well... that's the point.

Victoria: I know, but still! I don't understand why you have to do this.

HAT: Technically I don't have to, but I wrote the story because I wanted to... Wow... realization...

Victoria: *shakes her head* Alright, then. Review.


End file.
